Orthodontic brackets for direct bonding to a tooth are well known and typically include a body portion defining a slot in the front surface thereof for holding an archwire. Wing portions of the bracket project outwardly for attaching ligature wire thereto for securing the archwire to the bracket.
A base plate of the bracket is attached to the bottom of the base portion in a conventional manner. In certain brackets it is known to include a single layer of mesh material which is in turn, superimposed on the base plate, and attached thereto. The bracket is mounted to a tooth by applying adhesive to the mesh layer which is pressed against the surface of the tooth. The layer of mesh material improves the strength of the bond between the bracket and the tooth by imparting what is termed an "undercut effect" to the back surface of the base plate.
One problem associated with brackets using the single layer of mesh material, is that the system provides a relatively weak bond between the bracket and the tooth. Additionally, when the bracket body is pulled from the tooth surface during, or after treatment, the single layer mesh construction and the large openings in the mesh material cause a large quantity of adhesive material to remain on the surface of the tooth As a result, a great deal of labor is required to remove the remaining adhesive and to polish the surface of the tooth. This problem is particularly troublesome sometimes when the adhesive removed from the tooth results in damage to the enamel of the tooth.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide an orthodontic apparatus for mounting to a tooth that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages of known apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for mounting to a tooth that provides an increased bonding strength between the bracket and the tooth over known apparatus.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for mounting to a tooth that leaves only a small quantity of adhesive material on the surface of the tooth when the apparatus is removed from the tooth.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description and drawings taken in connection therewith.